Souvenirs persistants
by Yuuume
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke, dix-sept ans, même lycée, même classe et pourtant si éloignés. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là quand on sait qu'ils étaient inséparables dans l'enfance? Tous les deux se posent la même question, où leurs souvenirs les mèneront ? Leur réponse sera-elle la même? Redeviendront-ils amis.. ou plus? Schoolfic, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Même si l'histoire sort de mon imagination uhu, les personnes appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

Tss. Je le déteste, lui, et ses cheveux ébènes. Et son sourire de playboy, oh oui, comment je déteste ce sourire. Et puis ses grands airs aussi, ses grands airs de prétentieux. Et puis, la manière dont il se tient, sa voix, ses yeux, son regard. Non y'a rien à faire, je déteste ce gars.

Et regardez moi toutes ces filles qui le regarde en gloussant, vous êtes aveugles ou quoi ? Et monsieur qui leur répond par un grand sourire.. Ah je le déteste !

Et des petits regards par là, des petits sourires pas ici, mais sans trop en faire non plus, ah bah non, il faut pas que monsieur ternisse son image de badboy.

Ahhh, il m'énerve, il m'énerve ! Je pars avant de m'énerver sur lui, remarque, il l'aura bien cherché ! Je n'oublie pas de tirer la langue à ces pimbêches avant de partir. Je m'en vais dans ma classe, je suis tout seul, c'est calme, c'est bien, et oui, moi qui suis toujours en train de mettre l'ambiance et de gueuler partout, en ce moment, j'ai juste envie de profiter du silence. Je m'assois à la place que j'ai choisi depuis le début de l'année, celle au fond à droite, avec le radiateur et la fenêtre. J'aime regarder par la fenêtre pendant les cours, ça fait passer le temps, faut dire que même si il ne se passe rien dans la cour pendant vingt minutes, et que le décor ne change pas, c'est toujours plus intéressant que ce qui se passe en cours. Et puis, le radiateur, c'est pour l'hiver, y'a rien de mieux, et ça peut aussi servir de poubelle au passage.

Je m'installe, mains dans les poches, pieds reposant sur la table, tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Je pourrais passer des heures comme ça, dans cette même position, à regarder ce même lieu monotone. Je soupire d'aise, mais malheureusement, ma tranquillité n'est pas de très longue durée, une tache noire vient de faire apparition et gâche ce merveilleux décor rempli de Sakura en fleurs, pas besoin de regarder qui c'est, y'en a qu'un capable de gâcher un paysage, partout où il va. Je suis maudit ou quoi ? Bordel, le lycée et son parc sont grand, pourquoi il a fallut qu'il vienne se poser avec sa bande sous MA fenêtre ?! Il me cherche ou quoi ?! Rah ! Et en plus il regarde par là ! Qu'est qui a ? Tu me reconnaîs ? Oh, miracle, tu me vois ? J'suis plus invisible ? Idiot va ! Attend, attend... Je rêve ou.. Tu viens de me sourire là ? Qu'est que tu me fais hein ? C'est vraiment à moi que tu souris ? Par réflexe -réflexe idiot je sais- je regarde l'ensemble de la classe. Vide. Je me retourne vers lui, il me regarde toujours en souriant.. Non mais tu te prend pour qui ? Pour seul réponse, je lui tire la langue, et je me retourne gonflant mes joues. Rah ! Ce sourire de de de.. Bref, ce sourire il a le don de m'énerver au plus haut point ! J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure.. Tellement que j'ai envie de descende lui en coller une.

Je me retourne une nouvelle fois vers lui, j'y peut rien, c'est plus fort que moi, je veux vérifier qu'il s'adressait bien à moi.. Bordel, pourquoi tu me fixes toujours ? Tu veux quoi ? En tout cas, tu souris plus, c'est déjà ça. Ah, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens fier en ce moment là ! Quoi ? T'a pas l'habitude qu'on réponde pas à tes sourires ? Haha, faut un début à tout mon cher. Tu hausse le regard, tu as l'air étonné, pourquoi ? Tu as plus l'habitude que je soutienne ton regard ? Mais ça c'était avant, j'ai pris une décision maintenant, je me laisserais plus faire par toi, Sasuke. Je me le suis promis. Tu détourne enfin le regard, tant mieux, le mien commençais à me piquer à force de te regarder. Je ne peux pas retenir un sourire fier, surtout que tu semble si gêné, haha ! Pourquoi t'es gêné en faite ? Rhaa ça m'énerve, faut que j'arrête de me poser des questions à ton sujet ! Ça me rend fou !

Je me lève brusquement, énervé, renversant ma chaise au passage, et m'en vais arpenter les couloirs. Et dire qu'avant on était amis, tss.. Mon esprit me renvoie des flash back de mon enfance... Bordel, j'avais décider de tout oublier merde ! Je tape dans un mur sans ressentir la moindre douleur, l'avantage d'être énervé. J'essaye de me calmer, en vain.

Je vois une silhouette se dessiner au loin, intérieusement, j'espère que ce n'est pas toi, mais je me rend vite compte que non, ta silhouette n'est pas du tout comme ça. D'ailleurs, cette silhouette, elle me dis quelque chose. Je plisse les yeux et reconnaît Kiba, un sourire vient alors se peindre sur mon visage, comme par automatisme.

- Hey bro !

Je ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre et lui serre la main. Je vois Kiba plisser les yeux dans une moue affreusement adorable.

- Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?

Kiba, mon meilleur ami, toujours aussi perspicace. Comment il fait pour lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ? Il a le don de m'énerver dans ces moments là lui aussi ! Mais je suis bien content des fois, de ne pas avoir à parler pour qu'il comprenne que ça ne vas pas, y'a des avantages. Je lâche sa main, qu'il avait resserré par réflexe me prouvant qu'il s'inquiétait, il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais je comprenais ses messages, faut croire que moi aussi, je le connaît par cœur. Et répondait d'une manière nonchalante :

- Bah non, tout vas bien !

- Me la fait pas à moi baka.

Je me suis mis à rire, alors que lui me regardait bizarrement, mais faut me comprendre, si vous auriez vu sa tête blasé. Il se mit à rire aussi, Kiba m'a toujours dis que j'avais un rire communicatif. Et on s'est mit à parler de tout et de rien, il n'est pas revenu sur le sujet du pourquoi j'étais énervé. Il a vu ma main égratigné, je l'ai su dès la minute où j'ai vu son regard se poser sur ma main, et se relever directement vers moi avec une toute petite lueur d'inquiétude, qu'il essaya de ne pas montrer, il sait que je n'aime pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, j'ai l'impression d'être un boulet dans ces moments là. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il n'a pas fait de commentaires là dessus non plus, et qu'il s'est mit à me raconter une blague, pas drôle, mais les mimiques qu'il adoptait en me la racontant m'ont fait rire.

Au final, on est rentrés en classe, lui rassuré, moi calmé.

* * *

Les premiers chapitres vont être courts étant donnés qu'ils sont écrit depuis un moment.. mais les prochains (à partir du 4ème) seront plus long!

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira!

Ja ne !


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, ça commence à m'énerver toutes ces filles là... Pourquoi je continue de leur sourire aussi ? Hm.. parce que je sais que ça t'énerve, et ça me plaît. Je te vois leur tirer la langue, un sourire vient se plaquer sur mon visage. Tu n'as absolument pas changé, gamin va. Tu t'éloignes, la distribution de sourires est finis pour le moment alors. Je vois mes amis arriver au loin, je vais donc les rejoindre les bras ballants, décontracté. Sur le chemin, des filles me regardent, ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire, mais je ne leur porte pas plus d'attention que ça. Peut-être que vous aurez plus de chance tout à l'heure mesdemoiselles, pour l'instant, ça ne m'apporte aucune utilité.

Arrivé à la hauteur de mes amis, je fais un hochement de tête en guise de bonjour. Hochement auquel ils répondent tous en chœur, ce qui m'arrache un mini sourire.

Neji, un de mes plus vieux ami, les cheveux long, et les yeux d'un blanc, reflétant avec son teint pâle, pris la parole tranquillement :

- Bon, on se pose où ?

Car oui, ce grand gaillard n'aimait pas la foule, et préférait de loin la tranquillité, hors, avec l'attroupement de filles -que j'avais crée- il ne se sentait pas bien. Tandis que je voyais les autres proposer plusieurs lieux différents, moi, je savais déjà où on allaient aller. Je savais déjà où toi tu étais. C'est donc sans un mot que je commençais à me retourner afin d'aller à mon endroit tant désiré, pas besoin de me retourner, je savais que le reste de la bande me suivait petit à petit, consentent ou pas.

Une fois arrivés à l'endroit destiné, on se posa chacun notre tour sur l'herbe, en dessous des Sakura en fleur, le seul endroit où il y avait de l'ombre, le soleil tapant fort et se reflétant d'ailleurs sur les vitres au dessus de nous. Pourtant, j'ai réussis à te repérer sans aucun mal, ta petite tête blonde, dont le soleil lui-même se perdait dans ses reflets, tu es toujours en train de regarder le paysage, comme autre fois, tu as toujours été fasciné par la nature. Tu la regardes toujours de la même façon, de tes deux iris bleu clairs, que je peux d'ailleurs distinguer d'ici à l'aide du soleil qui les éclairaient encore plus. D'un coup, sans que je m'y attende, tu as tourné la tête et ton regard sur moi, je peux lire l'étonnement sur ton visage, en faite, tu as l'air perdu et agacé, t'a toujours eu un visage expressif tu sais ? Je souris alors que toi, tu aborde une moue énervé qui reste tout de même mignonne. Tu tourne la tête pour regarder autour de toi, et je peux aisément deviner tes pensées à ce moment là, ce qui fait augmenter mon sourire. Tu te retournes enfin vers moi, et je vois un petit organe rougeâtre sortir de ta bouche, avant de te voir gonfler les joues comme un petit enfant qui boude. J'allais me mettre à rigoler de ta réaction, mais je réalise que.. Tu m'a tiré la langue en faite. Tu m'a tiré la langue comme tu as tiré la langue à ces groupies. Attend, tu oserais quand même pas nous mettre dans le même sac elles et moi hein ? Comment tu peux me comparer à ces bandes de groupies ?! Oy Naruto, je te parle !

J'étais tellement énervé que sur le coup, je ne t'ai même pas vu retourner ta tête une nouvelle fois dans ma direction, et je me suis retrouvé sans le réaliser, plongé dans ton regard. Bordel, je m'y attendais pas ! Baisse le regard Naruto ! Tricheur ! Tu profites que je suis dans mes pensées pour regarder, c'est déloyal ! Tss... pourquoi tu continue de soutenir mon regard ? Tu peux pas juste le baisser hein ? Tu dois jouer les durs maintenant ? Bordel ! Tu peux pas jouer à ça un autre jour et être bien docile en baissant les yeux maintenant ? Bah non, j'aurai du m'en douter, il fallait que tu fasse ça maintenant, histoire que je perde bien tout mes moyens.

Ah kuso, tu m'énerve baka ! Et je n'ai malheureusement pas eu d'autre choix que de détourner le regard, bien que ça écorche ma fierté. En parlant de fierté, je sais que là maintenant, tu dois te sentir puissant et fier, mais d'une force... Et oui, moi, j'ai détourné le regard devant toi. Tss.. J'ose même plus regarder dans ta direction maintenant, je sais ce que je vais y trouver, toi et ton stupide et adorable sourire fier quand tu réussis quelque chose. J'ai du bien mettre vingt bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir remonter mon regard sur le petit coin où tu étais, mais malheureusement, tu n'y étais plus. Ça aussi j'aurai du m'en douter, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, pas besoin de rester là, n'est-ce-pas ?

J'essaye de m'intéresser à la conversation de mes amis que je n'ai pas suivi depuis que je suis parti dans cette confrontation -heureusement qu'ils sont habitués et qu'ils ne me demandent pas mon avis sur tel ou tel sujet- mais en vain, bien trop concentré sur le faite de m'épuiser moralement, bordel, pourquoi j'ai détourné le regard ?

Ne réussissant pas à me concentrer et voulant aérer l'esprit que j'étais en train de faire chauffer, je décide de me lever, sous les regards semi-étonnés de mes amis et m'en vais, entendant un vague «Oy Sasuke ! Tu vas où ? » de la part de Sai, un gars encore plus pâle que moi et Neji assemblés.

Je marche dans les couloirs, sans réel but, entendant des filles crier par ci par là. Il reste cinq minutes avant la reprise des cours. Je décide donc de m'avancer jusqu'à la salle, préférant arriver en premier, ça m'évite d'entendre les filles crier quand j'entre en classe les fois où je suis en retard.

Et bien, finalement, c'était une mauvaise idée. Tu étais là, adossé à un mur, me tournant le dos, parlant et rigolant avec ce Kiba, ton « meilleur ami de toujours ». Je t'ai déjà dis qu'en réalité, je n'ai jamais pu voir ce gars là ? Je l'aime pas, lui, ses mimiques et ses blagues pas drôle, le faite qu'il te connaisse, que tu te confie à lui, que tu passe tout ton temps avec, qu'il te fasse rire... et le fait qu'ile me remplace d'une certaine façon... Je peux même pas voir ce gars en peinture, et il le sait à en croire les combats de regards qu'on se livrent quand on se croisent dans les couloirs.

Bref, je préfère encore rentrer en classe que de voir ce gars là, et puis, de toute manière ça sonne, alors je préfère bouger avant que tu ne remarques ma présence.

* * *

Hellow hellow,

Comme le premier chapitre est relativement court, et que le deuxième aussi haha (gomen), je me permet de poster les deux presque d'un coup, histoire de palier le manque! Ne vous inquiétez pas, les chapitres à venir (hormis le troisième) seront plus long ! Promis !

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre!

Une petite review plizouille? ;w;

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Ahh... Soupire d'ennuyement.~

Je suis actuellement en plein cours d'S.V.T, et c'est pas réellement passionnant à vrai dire, même pas du tout. Pourtant, j'ai toujours aimé la nature et tous les mystères dont elle regorge, mais ironiquement, je n'avais jamais vraiment été bon en sciences, ni même un tant soit peu actif. Faut aussi avouer que le faite de voir Sasuke dans la classe, et donc de perdre toute espoir qu'il se soit fait écrasé par un bus sur le chemin n'aide pas. En puis, sans oublier Kiba qui somnole à côté de moi aussi. Même pas capable de discuter trente secondes en S.V.T lui, franchement. Après, on se demande pourquoi je m'ennuie autant... Nouveau soupire.

Je tourne mon regard sans me précipiter vers la prof, qui essaye d'expliquer l'intérieur d'un.. Œil ? Depuis quand on travaille sur les yeux ? Mon étonnement se traduit par un plissement de sourcils suivi d'un chuchotement.

- Hey Kiba ?

- Hmmm...

- On travaillait pas sur la production alimentaire ?

- Putain Naru... Ça fait deux semaines qu'on est plus la dessus..

- Ah ? Alors tout le tralala « agrosystème et ses conséquences environnementales » ça sert plus à rien ?

Sous le regard de Kiba qui en disait long, avant de se recoucher sur sa table, je préférais ne rien rajouter, et rangea donc ma feuille dans mon trieur avant d'en sortir une nouvelle toute propre, et de marquer le titre. Voilà, ça c'est fait. On pourra pas m'accuser de ne pas suivre les cours au moins. Je souris devant ma feuille avant de me replonger dans le décor passionnant de la cour, me rendant compte que je n'avais désormais plus rien à faire et laissa mon regard repasser sur les arbres pour la millième fois depuis le début de la journée, re-détaillant chaque feuille, chaque fleur, chaque écorce encore et encore sans jamais m'en lasser...

«-... Pour procéder à cette dissection, vous allez vous mettre en binôme. »

Je tique à cette phrase et quitte mon merveilleux décor que je pourrai retracer les yeux fermés afin de détourner mon regard sur Kiba, qui lui aussi n'avait fait attention qu'à cette simple phrase. On s'échangea un regard complice, avec le sourire fourni avec, bien entendu. Les cours en binôme avec Kiba passait à une allure folle, la dernière fois qu'on avait été en SVT ensemble, on avait faillit faire exploser la salle. Tout ça parce qu'il voulait mélanger un truc acide avec un autre explosif ou je ne sais plus trop quoi parce qu'il pensait que ça ferait une jolie couleur. Mon sourire s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que la scène et surtout le savon qu'on s'était pris après suivi par notre fou rire repassait dans mon esprit.

« -... C'est aussi pour cela, que c'est moi même qui ai crée les groupes. »

Sourire qui s'enleva bien rapidement. Kiba et moi comprenons pleinement le sens de cette phrase... Sous entendu ? « Kiba et Naruto, ne rêvez pas, je prendrais pas le risque de vous remettre ensemble une nouvelle fois ». Pour confirmer nos dires, le regard de la prof se tourna vers nous avec une pointe d'insistance. Le message était clairement passé. Kiba et moi, on ne sera pas ensemble. Fais chier.

« -... Et, afin que cela soit plus équitable au sein des groupes, et que la dissection se passe sans problème, j'ai procédée de manière à ce que les plus mauvais, soit avec les plus performants. »

Attend, attend... Elle avait le droit de faire ça ? C'était pas déloyal ? Enfin, y'aura sûrement du foutage de gueule en procédant comme ça non ? Encore si c'était pas noté, on pourrait s'attendre des plus forts qu'ils aident les plus « faibles », et que les plus « faibles » s'investissent dans les conseils des plus « forts », mais là, sachant qu'on doit finir ça en une heure, les plus fort ne vont pas laisser faire les autres pour ne pas prendre le risque de se mettre en retard et donc de se prendre un zéro, et les plus « faibles » vont les laisser faire histoire d'avoir une bonne note au moins une fois dans leur moyenne de sciences, c'est normal, non ? Haha, du coup, je plains les plus « forts » qui vont se coltiner les boulets ! Moi je fouterais rien, tien, à quoi bon se fouler quand quelqu'un peut tout faire à votre place ?

« -... Je fais donc confiance aux plus forts d'entre vous, afin d'expliquer ce qu'il doit être fait et aider votre binôme si il rencontre des difficultés. Bien, le plus fort ira avec le plus mauvais, et ainsi de suite. »

Le plus fort ? C'est Sasuke non ? Il a toujours été bon en science, je me rappelle qu'il m'aidait toujours avec mes devoirs et qu'il me laissait copier sur lui pendant les devoirs à l'école primaire. Rah, je me déteste d'avoir toujours en mémoire ces petits détails sur lui, je me suis promis de tout oublier ! Je plains celui qui est assez con pour pouvoir être le dernier de la classe, il va devoir se coltiner Sasuke, haha. D'ailleurs, il se retourne vers moi tiens, qu'est qu'il y a ? Tu veux que je t'explique comment tenir un ciseau ? Je décide de le snober pour tourner mon regard vers Kiba dans le but de lui demander si il savait avec qui on se retrouvait du coup, mais quelque chose m'interpella bien avant que je commence à formuler ma phrase... Pourquoi il me regarde avec un regard compatissant lui ? Et ça veux dire quoi son « Aller, ça va aller, c'est qu'une heure mon grand ! » avant de s'éloigner vers Shikamaru avec un petit sourire. Tiens, il est avec Shikamaru ? Il est pas deuxième de la classe lui ? Haha, alors Kiba est avant dernier, quel boulet celui-là, franchement ! Il s'installe à côté de lui, lui faisait un simple signe de tête auquel Shikamaru répondait aussi sobrement, et recommença à me regarder avec toujours ce même air et cette même compassion dans le regard. Et puis, il y a Sasuke qui ne m'a toujours pas lâché du regard... Attendez.. J'ai peur de comprendre...

« -.. Et pour finir, le dernier groupe, Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki. »

Et merde.

* * *

Konnichiwa !

Eto, gomen gomen! Je suis désolée, je sais que ce chapitre est relativement court.. il a été écrit depuis un moment, et à cette époque, je ne pensais pas "publier" mes fic, alors la longueur m'importait peu.. et puis je savais pas que ça faisait aussi court sur ff e.e.. Cependant, les chapitres qui viennent après sont plus long! Et d'ailleurs, je m'assurerais que tous les autres chapitres aussi haha!

Du coup, avant de le poster j'ai essayée de le gonfler un maximum en rajoutant des phrases, des passages.. donc si vous trouvez qu'il y a des trucs en trop, c'est peut-être dût à ça..

Je voulais aussi remercier "Fanduyaoi" et "Guest" pour avoir écrient mes toutes premières review T^T!

Fanduyaoi Héhé, je voulais te remercier personnellement haha, en faite, j'étais en train de me demander si des gens lisaient ma fic, ce qu'ils en pensaient, et j'avais pas d'avis.. e.e.. et pouf, t'es arrivé haha. Donc, je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir laissée ma première review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir :)! Merci.

Guest Haha, merci de montrer ton impatience! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)!

Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez appréciés ce (petit) chapitre.. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça motive vraiment ! :)

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

« -... Bien, le plus fort ira avec le plus mauvais, et ainsi de suite. »

Ce qui insinuait automatiquement que je me retrouvais avec Naruto. Je ne pu empêcher à un léger sourire de se loger le temps de quelques secondes sur mon visage. Ainsi, pendant une heure, tu ne pourra pas m'esquiver, ni m'échapper.

Et il n'y aura pas Kiba.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci te regarde d'un air que je jugerais compatissant, non mais oh, c'est bon, je vais pas le bouffer ton Naruto.. Quoi que. C'est pas la mort d'être avec moi.. Quoi que.

Kiba se lève afin de rejoindre Shikamaru, -qui a toujours essayé de me déloger de ma place de premier en SVT sans succès, et je le remercie d'ailleurs silencieusement aujourd'hui-, et au passage, en profite pour me lancer un regard noir (que Naruto, trop occupé à faire tourner ses méninges n'intercepte pas) dans le genre « Je t'ai a l'œil Uchiwa. », regard noir auquel je répondais par un simple micro sourire. Tiens, je crois que ça l'a rendu encore un peu plus furieux. Tant mieux, je n'ai aucune crainte et aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, clébard. Je le vois retourner son regard compatissant qui m'énervais au plus haut point vers Naruto, qui lui était toujours en train d'essayer de trouver ce qui se tramait dans cette classe.

« -.. Et pour finir, le dernier groupe, Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki.»

Je crois qu'il fallait vraiment que la prof prononce cette phrase afin qu'il comprenne réellement ce que ça évoquait. Et vu son regard qui s'élargissait au fur et mesure que les mots sortaient de la bouche de notre chère et tendre prof, je savais que j'avais raison. Il n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde se retrouver avec moi. Seulement avec moi, rien qu'avec moi. C'est vrai, il ne devait sûrement pas savoir que j'étais premier de la classe en science, à quoi je m'attendais hein ? Je soupire et vois enfin le regard de Naruto se diriger vers moi, dans un mouvement aussi lent que ses lèvres qui s'ouvraient dans le but de faire un parfait « o », lui donnant un air de poisson tout bonnement adorable. Les mots qui sortaient de cette bouche l'étaient moins, quant à eux.

« - Madame.. Je.. je peux pas me mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Je devais m'en douter qu'il n'accepte pas aussi facilement, après tout, c'était Naruto... mais alors, pourquoi ça serre la dedans quand même hein ? Le soupire silencieux qui s'échappa de mes lèvres représentait tout mon espoir que j'avais, malgré moi placé dans cette occasion.

- Et pourquoi cela Naruto ?

- Je.. peux juste pas.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi Naruto ? Soit clair dans tes propos veux-tu.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en binôme avec Sasuke ne serais-ce qu'une seule heure Madame.

Nouveau coup de poing en plein dans le ventre. Ces mots avaient été sortis tellement.. naturellement, tellement spontanément, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'il pensait réellement ses paroles. Dans un certain sens, je pense que je le méritais.. ou peut-être pas. Je plonge mon regard indifférent dans la classe rempli de chuchotements venant de tous les côtés, ils ne se demandaient pas pourquoi Naruto ne voulait pas faire équipe avec moi, non, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas me supporter, non non, ces langues de vipères se demandaient comment Naruto pouvait être aussi fou pour ne pas pouvoir faire équipe avec moi, j'entendis même des « J'aurai su, j'aurai fais en sorte d'être dernière ! ». N'importe quoi franchement.. Même si, malheureusement ces propos ne m'étonnèrent qu'à moitié.

- Écoute Naruto, les groupes sont déjà fait, plus personne n'est libre.

- Et bien, vous pouvez échanger deux groupes non ?

- Non.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Naruto, je ne referais pas les groupes, c'est tout.

J'entendis un vague « Et n'insiste pas sinon je t'envoie chez le CPE. » suivi d'un tout petit « Je préférerais... » que la prof n'a pas préférée relever, ou tout simplement n'a pas entendue. Je tourne mon regard vers Naruto qui est d'ailleurs en train de me fixer. J'attend qu'il vienne à côté de moi, et compris à son regard que je lui en demandais déjà trop. Le message était clair malgré que son regard était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vide et d'indifférent, il ne me fera pas le plaisir de bouger pour moi. Je soupire une nouvelle fois avant de me lever pour le rejoindre.

- Salut..

- Hm.

Olà... Je sens que ça va être joyeux. En plus, c'est censé être ma réplique ce « Hm ». Ce n'étais jamais moi qui faisais la conversation en tant normal, mais si je veux qu'on avance un tant soit peu, il va falloir que je range ma fierté de côté un instant.

- Hm.. Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire ?

- Non.

- Tu veux que je t'explique ?

- Non plus.

Je soupire et le dévisage, il a la tête tourné vers le paysage, comme toujours. Le menton reposant dans sa main, supporté par son coude, lui-même reposant sur la table, comme toujours.

Sachant pertinemment que je n'aurai aucune réponse pour le moment, je décide alors de le laisser à son occupation favorite le temps de quelques minutes, que le travail demandé soit fait, et commence donc à prendre la pince, ramener la boite contenant l'œil de porc à l'intérieur, chopper la graisse stockée autour de l'œil avec l'outil pris préalablement, et commence à couper tout ça à l'aide d'un fins ciseaux. Étrangement, la matière et la façon dont cela se coupait me rappelait les viandes crues qu'on tranchait afin d'en faire des petits morceaux pour les faire cuire.

Une fois l'œil débarrassé de toute trace de graisse, je fis soigneusement une petite incision en haut de l'œil avec un petit scalpel pointu.

Le petit bruit -tel un craquement- que mon action produit fit retourner mon voisin, qui, perdu dans la contemplation de son paysage préféré, a sursauté.

Comme si cela l'avait ramené à la réalité et à l'endroit où il se trouvait, il se mit a regarder l'œil, tourné en plein vers lui, d'une façon étrange avant que son visage tout entier ne se déforme dans un mouvement d'écœurement. Dans mes souvenirs, Naruto n'a jamais aimé tout ce qui était sang, blessures, coupures et autre. Il n'a jamais été capable de se soigner tout seul à cause de ça, malgré qu'il avait l'habitude de se blesser, maladroit comme il est...

J'allais prendre le ciseau dans le but de couper l'œil en deux comme demandé et aussi pour voir l'intérieur par simple curiosité -je l'avoue-, quand la prof est arrivée, l'air mécontente.

- Naruto, ne crois pas que je t'ai mis avec Sasuke pour que tu ne fasse rien. Je veux te voir faire quelque chose durant ce cours.

- Mada...

- Tiens Sasuke, donne lui le ciseau. Naruto, tu as juste à couper tout autour, c'est pas bien compliqué.

Je vis Naruto blêmir au fur et a mesure que la prof lui disait ce qu'il devait faire et comment procéder. Tout un coup, il se mit à me jeter un regard qui sonna comme un appel à l'aide au fond de moi, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'hésite franchement à lui donner le ciseau, je pourrai dire non à la prof, lui dire que j'adorais découper des yeux comme un psychopathe et que c'était l'étape la plus fascinante alors je voulais le faire, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.. mais, en realité sous le regard insistant de la prof, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix, je savais que je nous mettrais dans la merde tous les deux en réagissant de la sorte. Moi encore, ça passerait, une mauvaise note dans l'année ne changerais rien à mon dossier, je finirais peut-être deuxième mais qu'importe. Seulement Naruto avait besoin de cette bonne note, son dossier n'étais déjà pas vraiment affriolant.. c'est pour cette unique raison que je lui passa le ciseau, m'insultant intérieurement de lâche, et espérant que Naruto me pardonne encore une fois.

Je senti sa main prendre le ciseau sans grande assurance, et la diriger vers le petit trou -que j'avais préalablement effectué-, l'insérer à l'intérieur puis fermer les yeux en appuyant un grand coup sec. L'oeil ouvrit de moitié, la prof, satisfaite désormais s'en alla, dans un meilleure état d'esprit qu'à son arrivée, le sourire au lèvre.. Quelle sadique celle-là sérieux, je savais qu'elle en voulait à Naruto et l'autre affreux pour s'être fait méchamment réprimandé par le principal jugeant soit-disant ses cours trop dangereux et que l'utilisation des explosifs bien que bénin dans son cours de la semaine dernière était inadmissible (bien qu'il avait donné son accord cet hypocrite), mais de là à forcer un élève déjà au bord du vomissement.. Elle se dirigeais d'ailleurs maintenant vers son autre cible, Kiba.

J'en redirigeais donc mon regard vers Naruto, et remarque qu'il n'a toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, ni le ciseau ni lui d'ailleurs. Par réflexe -réflexe idiot, mais réflexe quand même-, je me lève et vais me caler derrière lui, sentant son dos se tendre contre mon torse, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Je profitais de sa stupeur pour aller entourer sa main à l'aide de la mienne, nous faisant ressentir un frisson. Malheureusement, sûrement pas pour la même raison. Sa peau contre la mienne, son dos contre mon torse, me faisait ressentir des frissons si grands, que j'essaye de me concentrer de toutes mes forces sur cet œil à moitié ouvert, et non sur sa peau halé sentant le caramel. Essayant de réprimander toutes mes pulsions qui ne demandaient qu'à être effectuées, et fixant l'oeil, je commence alors à faire bouger ma main autour de la sienne, lui montrant les mouvements qu'il fallait faire et la direction qu'il fallait prendre, il a eu un petit temps de réaction avant de commencer à bouger la sienne de son plein gré, et non juste la laisser se faire emporter par les mouvements de la mienne.

- Naru... Ferme les yeux...

« Naru », en réalité, quand ma voix a chuchotée cet ancien surnom montrant notre ancienne complicité, je me suis choquée moi même. M'insultant mentalement, j'appréhendais sa réaction car Naruto était quelqu'un d'impulsif et une boule à retardement en même temps.. mais sur le coup, il n'a rien relevé et a juste fermé les yeux violemment, et même si cela m'avais un peu chamboulé, je ne voulais pas perdre la face une nouvelle fois devant lui et m'activa donc. En quelques secondes, l'œil était ouvert en deux, laissant échapper un tout petit peu de liquide noir et plein de gélatine.

- Voilà...

Ses yeux se sont rouvert lentement, dans un mouvement parfaitement symétrique et il a tourné sa tête vers moi, me regardant d'un air surpris. Hm, bah oui Sasuke, qu'est que tu fait encore collé derrière lui ? L'œil est coupé en deux, tu n'a plus besoin d'être là. Cependant, même si j'étais conscient qu'il fallait que je bouge avant qu'il se pose trop de questions, mon corps quant à lui, refuse de bouger, je n'arrive pas à me décoller de lui, même ma main est toujours sur la sienne, alors que je sens ses doigts commencer à remuer en dessous des miens, me faisant comprendre qu'il fallait que je réagisse.

C'est donc sans un mot que je me rassois à ses côté, n'osant plus regarder Naruto, c'est maintenant mes yeux qui regardaient le paysage et l'évitait, ironiquement. Le son strident de la sonnerie se mit à retentir, indiquant la fin de cette heure, et la fin de cette atmosphère étrange, crée par nous même.

- Merci... Uchiwa.

Honnêtement, il n'y avait strictement aucune émotion, aucun sentiments dans sa voix. Alors, j'ai tout simplement tourné mes yeux vers lui, intrigué, et c'est alors que j'ai vu une minuscule, mais vraiment minuscule lueur de remerciement dans ces yeux. Mais, pour dire vrai ça a tellement été rapide avant qu'elle ne se fasse remplacée par l'indifférence que je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé.

* * *

Voici donc le chapitre 4 pour ceux qui l'attendait! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant!

Alors, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur et qui m'ont poussés à publier la suite héhé!

Cavallone D Taila : Je sais pas si on peut dire que le cours à été "explosif" héhé, enfin.. d'une certaine manière je pense (a)! J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu de ce petit cours d'svt, si tu t'attendais à une "explosion" digne de ce nom! Je réserve ça pour plus tard.. :P

Aki-chan : Ohhhhh, merci beaucoup! Ça me touche! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!

Sandou01 : Alors toi, toi omg.. ta review *^* ! T'imagine même pas à quel point elle m'a fais plaisir! J'espère que ce petit chapitre te plaira haha, et que tu n'aura pas patienter pour rien :P! Haha oui, c'est vrai qu'on a plus tendance à lire des trucs comme quoi Naru et Sasu peuvent pas se blairer depuis le bac à sable et oh, au lycée ils se rendent compte que peut-être.. haha ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise alors *^* fisjfsoifsiannnhw, t'es trop mignonne, merci! ;www;! Ah oui ? héhé, dis moi à quel idée tu penses dans ta prochaine review (ou mp si tu préfère haha), ça m'interesse :P! Je suis curieuse! Haha, est-ce que j'ai échappée à l'égorgation? :nouveaumot:. J'adore les folles moi, et j'ai hâte de te relire *^^* ! Encore merci!

LaurenceNS : Merci! Ah bah ça.. tu verra après (a)! Merci, j'espère que tu sera là pour ce nouveau chapitre et qu'il te plaira tout autant!

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, des critiques fondés, des points pour que je m'améliore..

Ah, et une petite review siouplait bande de gens adorablement gentils? ;www;


	5. Chapter 5

Ah mais quel idiot, quel idiot putain. Qu'est que je peux me haïr quand je deviens faible comme ça. Et lui avec sa tête d'abruti... Il ne sait même pas ce que ça m'a coûté de le remercier.. de prononcer son nom.. d'avoir ne serais-ce qu'une minuscule once de reconnaissance envers lui.. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui, je ne veux pas être reconnaissant envers lui, je ne veux rien lui redevoir. Putain, j'ai l'impression de devoir lui rendre quelque chose maintenant, et je déteste avoir ce genre de sentiment. Surtout envers _lui_. Parce qu'il faut quand même bien avouer que sans lui, j'aurai sûrement encore récolté un zéro. Mais bordel, qu'est ce que je raconte ! Je préférais largement me retaper un zéro plutôt que d'être reconnaissant envers lui ! Un zéro m'aurait coûter moins que ça dans ma fierté, bordel ! Putain, mais pourquoi j'ai pas bougé avant là aussi ! J'aurai pu partir de la classe, ça aurait pas été la première fois que je pars en plein cours ! J'aurai pu juste dire que je ferai pas ce qu'elle disait et me prendre un zéro et deux heures de colles ! Pourquoi il a fallut que je le fasse hein ? Pourquoi il a agit comme ça ?! Depuis quand il cherche à m'aider lui d'abord ? Qu'il me laisse dans ma merde comme il a toujours su faire, ce moins que rien.

Rhaaa et quand je pense à sa main, a son..

- Bah alors Naru, t'a l'air énervé !

Comment ne pas être énervé quand je repense à sa gueule d'ange, à sa grande main, son torse musclé et..

- Remarque, ça m'étonne pas, t'a quand même fais équipe avec Uchiwa !

C'était la pire heure de ma vie.. Non, c'était la plus bizarre, bizarre car..

- Naru ? Haha, Uchiwa a dût beaucoup t'énerver !

- Idiot, j'suis pas énervé contre Uchiwa, mais contre moi-même.

Je m'en fiche de sa tête d'idiot qui me fixe avec ces yeux ahuris, je me fiche qu'il ne comprenne pas, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me fiche que ce soit Kiba. Je me fiche des cours ou de mes futurs heures de colles. J'veux juste être seul. Je lâche du regard Kiba avant de m'en aller, je ne sais où encore sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se risquerait pas à me suivre... Attend... Je suis énervé contre moi-même ? Je lui en veux, c'est sûr. Lui et sa gueule d'ange, ses doigts fins et sa façon d'être toujours supérieur à moi, de me le prouver constamment, d'être premier partout et de me faire sentir sa supériorité comme encore ici. Mais celui à qui j'en veux le plus, c'est à moi. A moi parce que je n'ai pas su lui résister, une fois de plus. Je n'ai pas su le renvoyer balader, lui dire de ne pas me toucher... De ne pas m'aider, lui dire tout ce que je ressentais, que même si aujourd'hui il m'offrait son aide, je n'en voulais plus. Qu'il se la garde et se la foute bien où je pense sa pseudo aide à deux balles, il avait qu'à faire preuve de plus de générosité dans le passé cet enfoiré. Ah oui, alors, pour découper un œil en science où Monsieur est un génie, c'est tout de suite plus facile que pour défendre son soi disant meilleur ami hein, va te faire foutre Uchiwa. Putain, je m'en veux. Pourquoi une fois dans ma putain de vie je ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose tout seul hein ? J'aurai pu, j'aurai du découper cet œil moi même, lui montrer que j'avais pris de l'assurance en moi, du courage depuis ce jour. Que j'étais capable de me défendre tout seul maintenant, de faire les choses par moi même et de ne plus avoir besoin de quiconque. Bordel, je déteste tellement ce sentiment au fond de moi, celui de devoir dépendre d'une personne et là, j'ai l'impression de dépendre _encore_ de _lui_, de ne rien valoir ou rien réussir sans lui à mes côtés. Bordel, pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit bon en tout, et moi un raté hein ? Il me l'a prouvé tant de fois, et encore aujourd'hui où je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, il continue. Ah, il devait bien jubiler en ce moment l'Uchiwa, se dire que tout est comme avant et qu'il pouvait encore faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, que si j'avais un problème, je retournerais directement vers lui. Mais je me suis promis que non, merde, alors pourquoi, pourquoi je l'ai laissé m'aider ? Pourquoi tout le courage que j'avais accumulé ces derniers temps est complètement retombé à ses côtés et devant cet œil ? Je te déteste d'être aussi lâche Naruto. Je t'en veux de lui avoir donné l'impression de ne pas avoir changé et d'avoir besoin de son aide. Je me déteste pour ça.

Il faut croire que les murs sont devenu mon défouloir ces derniers temps, Kiba va encore s'inquiéter mais pour mon autre main cette fois-ci, tant pis. Ça me fais du bien de me faire du mal, de cette façon, mon esprit et mon corps tout entier est dirigé vers une seule et unique chose, la douleur dans ma main. Malheureusement, mes pensées à moi ne me lâchais jamais, et ma colère était bien trop forte pour ressentir une quelconque douleur. _Il_ me poursuivra toujours hein, avec son air hautain de monsieur parfait. Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre, jamais je lui pardonnerai.

Quand mon cerveau compris que frapper dans le mur en béton -bien plus fort que moi- ne m'enlèvera aucunement la douleur et que mes nerfs étaient redescendu au point que mon corps se sente fatigué, je me senti glisser contre le jumeau de ma victime. Je devais faire pitié, assis contre le mur, les bras reposant sur mes jambes allongées; quelques élèves me lançaient des coup d'œil hâtif, d'autres étaient plus insistants. Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, le premier à qui je fais pitié c'est à moi même. On aurait dit que mon âme était parti de mon corps, et que j'étais devenu un corps inerte et vide. Mes mains s'avancèrent devant mes yeux, comme par automatisme, pour me renvoyer toutes ces images que j'avais décidé de chasser de mon esprit à jamais. Mais les souvenirs de ce genre ne partent jamais vraiment, n'est-ce-pas ? J'avais l'impression d'être retourné sept ou huit ans en arrière, j'avais l'impression de revoir mes petites mains d'enfants, de réentendre ces rires qui m'avaient hantés des années.. de revoir ce que j'essayais d'oublier sur mes mains.. et si je relevais la tête... est-ce que je le reverrais lui, immobile et sans aucune intention de me venir en aide.. ?

Un mur blanc. Celui que j'avais frappé et qui ne gardais aucune trace de mon passage. C'est ce que j'ai vu en relevant les yeux. Un mur blanc dont la peinture était vieille et dégarni, une bonne recouche ne lui ferait pas de mal. La couleur blanche me piqua les yeux et je commençais à voir flou. Enfin, ça, c'était mon excuse pour ne pas m'avouer que j'avais encore succombé à ces enculés. Je me releva donc, ne voulant pas laisser ma peine s'évacuer dans un lieu public comme celui ci, beaucoup trop de gens étant déjà occupés à me fixer, guettant mon prochain geste. Si je titubais au début, -mes forces m'ayant abandonnés encore plus au moment de revivre cette scène- mes membres re-prenerent très vite leur fonction première et m'emmena sans problème apparents jusqu'au toilettes.

(Pov Sasu)

Je mis quelques minutes avant de rassembler mes affaires, trop occupé à rassembler déjà mon esprit parti très loin suite à cette dernière interaction. C'est au moment où je pris mon sac qu'une tornade brune tatoué de deux abominables triangles rouges -ayant une signification, ou fait juste par style, je m'en moquais complètement- se rua sur moi, ou plutôt mon bureau, malgré les remarques de notre professeur dont la voix était recouverte par le boucan que faisait l'affreux.

- TOI !

- Moi ?

Je crois que ma façon de lui répondre, mon ton et surtout mon indifférence ne le calma pas, au contraire. Tant mieux, je détestais ce bon à rien qui savait juste se coller à Naru. Pour me montrer qu'il n'a pas aimé ma réponse, ou vraiment par colère, il fit le tour de mon bureau et m'attrapa par le col, sans pour autant me soulever de la chaise. Mes quelques groupies qui étaient restées là dans le but de sortir de la classe en même temps que moi, j'imagine, se mirent à crier des choses plus invraisemblable les unes que les autres, comme des « Kiba où tu te crois ?! Lâche Sasuke-kun ! » « Flanque lui une raclé Sasuke-sama ! » et je vous passe les meilleurs du genre « Ne l'abîme pas ! » « Tu vas connaître la force de Sasuke-kun ! » et même un « Je guérirais tes blessures Sasuke-kun, donc ne t'inquiète pas, bat toi comme un homme ! ». Vraiment, elles me fatiguaient, vous imaginez même pas à quel point. Kiba ne sembla pas prendre en compte tout ça, je pense même qu'il ne les avais pas entendu, bien trop en colère pour ça. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'était-il ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'a fais à Naru hein ?!

Connard. « Naru » c'est MON surnom, c'est moi qui l'appelle comme ça, je t'interdis de l'utiliser. Ma main qui commença à me picoter -signe que mon envie de lui en coller une commençais à me titiller, voir me démanger- se plaça autour de la sienne avant de la serrer, mes ongles s'incrustant dans sa peau, laissant des petites marques en forme de croissant. Les filles s'enthousiasmèrent comme quoi « Leur prince était le plus beau et le plus fort quand il se battait » (avait-elles déjà vu une vraie bagarre..?). Kiba malgré qu'il se mordait la lèvre sous la douleur ne me lâcha pas des yeux pour autant et je fis de même, lui chuchotant sur un ton froid de ne pas utiliser ce surnom. Sa prise se desserra par surprise, en même temps que ses yeux s'élargisserent, pour la même raison. C'est sûr que ça devait pas être la réponse qu'il attendait.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

L'ironie qui planait dans sa voix ne ma plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Je ne voulais pas partager ça avec lui. Il n'avait pas à connaître notre passé à moi et à Naru, ça ne regardait que nous. Son regard était redevenu confiant, et il abordait même un sourire narquois qui m'énerva au plus haut point.

- Parce que c'est mon surnom.

J'étais assez fier du ton menaçant que j'avais pris pour dire ça, et qui lui ferait sûrement peur, au point de ne plus l'utiliser -devant moi en tout cas-... Mais cet enfoiré se mit à rire, et à rire à gorge déployé en plus. Il me relâcha avant de m'offrir un autre de ses sourires narquois et me fixa avant de me dire une phrase que je m'étais répété plusieurs fois, mais que je ne pensais jamais entendre dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout pas de ce clébard.

- Parce que tu crois encore être en droit de l'utiliser peut-être ?

Coup final en plein dans le cœur. Arme ? Une pointe tranchante.

Tous mes membres tremblèrent et mon poing s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la joue de Kiba qui ne sembla pas du tout étonné de ma réaction, mais paraissait au contraire plus ravi que jamais. Enfoiré. Si c'était pas pour toi Naru, il serait déjà à terre depuis longtemps, je l'aurai déjà rué de coup. Je l'aurai déjà laissé pour mort. Mais je t'avais déjà fais bien trop de mal, et même si ça m'écorchais de l'admettre, c'est pas en frappant ton meilleur ami -actuel- que je pourrai me rapprocher de toi. Tu m'en voudrais encore plus et tes yeux se feraient encore plus haïssant à mon égard, et je ne voulais pas de ça.

Kiba s'écarta et rejoint la porte, sous le regard de la prof qui était déjà en train de remplir une fiche de colle à son nom. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il m'avait sorti de mes gongs, il pouvait partir maintenant. Au moment de franchir la porte, les mains dans les poches, fier, il fit quelques pas en arrière et se retourna à moitié.

- Oh, j'oubliais. Encore une chose.. Naru est à moi.

Mes yeux s'agrandissérent, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je senti tous mes membres se figer dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisés. Mon regard choqué rencontra le sien, fier, et une envie de lui démonter la gueule à coup de poings me pris violemment.

- Teme ! Comment ose-tu d...

- Parce que moi je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

Il venait de m'achever. Il s'en alla fier avec un autre de ses sourires, me laissant là. Il savait tout, bordel, il savait tout.

* * *

Konnichiwa!

Voici le chapitre cinq, j'espère qu'il vous plaira plus que le dernier chapitre, parce que j'ai pas l'impression que le dernier chapitre vous a plu ;www;.. Y'a pas eu de reviews limite ;w;..

Je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard autant dans cette fic que dans mes autres. Cette semaine, j'ai eu ma pré-rentrée à la fac, et j'ai eu un problème avec mon logement. J'en ai un qui est à plus de 40-50min de ma fac.. alors je me bat pour en avoir un plus près et du coup pour le moment je logeais chez une amie, ou dans la résidence de mes deux amies plus près (c'est interdit, on fraude haha!). Les prochains viendront plus vite.

3j4 : Merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

LaurenceNS : Merci encore pour être toujours là! J'espère que tu sera là pour celui ci aussi! Ohhh merci pour ce compliment! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Oh ça t'inquiète pas (a) ! Merci à toi de me lire encore, et de m'avoir mis dans tes favoris! Dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre :D.

Nodame : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments! J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

N'hesitez pas à me donner votre avis!

Une petites review s'il vous plait? Pour me booster à écrire la suite? ;www; 3


End file.
